


How Fast The Night Changes

by gasolinastan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, dont expect this to be amazing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasolinastan/pseuds/gasolinastan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night club au and some shitty dude</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fast The Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired omg but ANYWAY this took me around 2 hours to write so please ! no hate or even criticism I don't have thick skin hh

Alec Lightwood is _awkward._ So why he would ever even think about going to one of New York's most famous nightclubs - well, nobody knows. He's all ripped sweaters and holey Levi's, and Avengers T-Shirts, which he throws into the mix to make himself more interesting. He's a huge fucking NERD and to prove it, one time on a Wednesday night he watched almost every superhero movie out there, all the way to 7 AM Thursday morning. Nobody knows about that, not even Izzy, the only person he trusts with his life.

To make things either better or worse, he's _gay._ Only Izzy knows. No one else but her. Not even their parents or Jace, his adopted brother.  
Alec does have a sneaking suspicion that Clarissa, Jace's new girlfriend, knows. How? Well, Isabelle didn't tell her. He thinks as much, at least. When he cane out to her, she promised not to tell anyone and so far she hasn't gone back on her word. 

Okay. Back to present. He's in Brooklyn, at The Eclipse, a place that Izzy frequents on the weekends and during breaks from schools. She's with her new boyfriend, a tall guy who is even nerdier than Alec is, wearing black frames and a gray-and-black hoodie. Alec didn't catch his name, though he's sure it starts with an S. Shane? Skylar? Whatever.

They're laughing with their arms around each other and Alec feels a pang of jealousy - it's been a while since he had dated someone. _Maybe all that will change once I get back home,_ Alec thought to himself. They were waiting in line to go in, there were only a few people in front of the group. Alec caught his reflection in the glass door. He wasn't really ugly - messy black hair, baby blue eyes, tight black shirt, tight black jeans - but he's nothing special. He isn't gorgeous like Izzy or rugged and beautiful like Jace. Hell, he isn't even charming and funny like Izzy's new boy toy, name-starts-with-an-S. 

The line moves up. "Names?" The bouncer, a strong-looking guy in shades so dark you can't see his eyes, asks them. "Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, and this is my guest, Simon Lewis," _Oh, that's his name!_ Alec thinks to himself. 

The bouncer raises an eyebrow. "Lightwoods, huh? We haven"t had a visit from anyone from that family in..years or so? Since this place was built, maybe." The bouncer says, just about ready to let them in. 

They walk in, and the place is..woah. The volume of the music is so high, the group can feel the thumping beat in their heart. "Alec, we're going to get drinks, okay? Do you think you'll be okay until we get back?" Izzy asks. This annoys him - for such a petty reason. He's two years older than his sister, why is she the one who protects him all the time? "Of course I'll be okay. What's the worse that could happen? It's not like some person dressed in all black will swoop in and kidnap me," He jokes, trying to play off his annoyance.

Izzy smiles at him, and then leans in and says, "I know you'll be okay physically, but I know how awkward you are. This may seem mean of me, but you're antisocial, dude. If any of this-" She gestures to a couple grinding on each other, "-makes you feel so uncomfortable you want to leave, you can tell me and we'll go home. I've been here a bunch of times, it doesn't matter to me. Okay?" She asks. 

He nods, and she smiles again and drags Simon over to the bar area. Alec scans the room just as Rihanna's voice emits from the large speakers. Everyone looks almost the same - save for a few. He sees some guy with a blonde quiff, eyeing him. He's pretty, really. His face is shaded in the darkness of the club, but Alec spies a smirk. The guy moves closer, and he's so fast because in about a second, his breath is on Alec's ear.

"Hey, darling," he breathes, his voice lust-filled. Alec isn't sure if he's either turned on or creeped by this, probably a mixture of both. "What's your name?" Blonde Quiff Dude asks.  
Alec smirks and thinks, _If only Izzy could see me now_ "Alec," he says, "what about you, gorgeous?" He flirts, for like the first time in his life. The guy laughs, and says, "Damien. My dad runs this place so I'm like, here almost every night. What about you?" Damien says and nibbles on his ear. Alec's breath hitches, and he says "Um, I'm from Manhattan, but my sister and I are staying in Brooklyn for a short while. She decided to come here with me to loosen up. She's the one who parties a lot, not me," He chuckles. "Mmm," Damien says.

He moves his mouth to Alec's throat. Alec reacts to this by letting out a small gasp. "I like virgins. That's hot."  
"W-who said I was a virgin?" Alec asks, just as the song changes to a more sexier tune. Well, he is, actually. He's one of the biggest virgins on the planet, but he wants to act cool for Damien, even though he doesn't really like the guy. He's just trying to act cool, period. 

Damien bites a mark on his neck, and looks up at Alec's face. He's really attractive - sharp cheekbones, long eyelashes, plump lips. Gorgeous. But Alec doesn't...want him. He looks like a guy who's only interested for a quick fuck and then will turn around and act like he never met you. I mean, he should have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, shouldn't he? When Damien said he came to the Eclipse a lot, he made it sound like he'd been coming for _months._ He also made Alec uncomfortable. I mean, who else besides troublemaking hot guys like him go around biting the necks of people he just met minutes ago? And Damien is obviously not under the influence, so he can't use that excuse either.

"Um, I should go find my sister. It was nice talking to y-" He says, just as Damien rolls his hips against Alec's. He lets out a small moan, and suddenly, Damien's lips are to his ears again. "You're not leaving me just yet, boy," he mutters. "Please, um, I want to go, there are a ton of people here who would-" Damien suddenly presses his lips to Alec's and he holds him in place, roughly. Alec wants to get away from Damien and his roving hands, which are on his sides, hips, and thighs but the guy is just so damn strong and -  
He begs Damien to get off of him, but he doesn't, he just shoves his tongue in Alec's mouth and -  
"Didn't he _tell_ you to get off of him?" says a voice, and Damien is pulled off of Alec. 

He's breathing heavily, and he turns to the stranger to thank him, and then he'll go to Izzy and they'll head home...  
The stranger is gorgeous. He has strange green-yellow eyes and soft brown skin. He has messy black hair, just like Alec and wearing similar clothes, but his are just so...much better. He's even wearing makeup, Alec thinks, though in the darkness, it's a little hard to tell. "What the _FUCK_ is your problem?" Damien asks, glaring at the stranger. His fists are clenched, and he looks like he's about to throw one. "The fact that you're forcing your tongue down the throat of someone who does not fucking want you is my problem," The stranger hisses, disgust evident on his face. "Asshole," Damien snarls, and turns away.

The stranger's face softens as he turns to Alec. "I'm sorry about him, he's so horrible." The guy says. He takes Alec's arm, and steers him toward the bar area, where the seats are. He catches Izzy's eye, where she's laughing at something Simon is saying and sipping a martini. She acknowledges the guy next to Alec, and gives him a _having fun?_ smirk. Alec grins, even though he feels pretty shitty about Damien.

"What's your name?" His savior asks. "A-Alec Lightwood," he replies. "And yours?" He hopes this guy isn't as bad as Damien, or he'll be out of here - and quick. "That's a nice name, Alec. You know, I always thought, when I have kids, I'll name at least one of them Alec. Or was it Alex? Austin? I thought about that a long, long time ago, so I don't know. I'm Magnus," he says.

Alec laughs at his shitty joke, and he feels his mood lift a little. "You have a nice name, too. You know, I haven't though about what I would name my kids if I even had them, but I might name them after you. They'll be like 'Dad, how'd I get my name?' and I'll just be like 'Well son, I named you after the stranger that saved my weak ass from some dude that preyed on weak ass men'," Alec replies, and Magnus busts out laughing. "You're so funny, I-" and he laughs again. Alec chuckles. He didn't think the joke was _that_ funny, but who cares? He made the pretty guy laugh. 

They start to talk a bit, though over the chatter and the extremely loud music, it's a little hard to hear each other, but they do. They talk about lots of things - family, movies, music, art, writing - and then Magnus asks him, "Do you want to dance?" Alec hesitates, because of the incident with Damien, but he accepts. He really likes him. 

The next song isn't as fast, it's a really popular R&B song that Izzy likes. It sounds a little sexual to Alec, but whatever. They're dancing slowly. "You have pretty eyes. Like, really pretty eyes. Blue is one of my favorite colors, y'know. I wear blue the most - more than black-" Alec blushes. "You ramble a lot, don't you?" he asks. This time, it's Magnus's turn to blush. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I ramble a lot when I'm nervous,"

 _You? Nervous? You don't look the type,_ Alec thinks, but he says "I'm exactly the opposite. When I'm nervous, I'll shut up so fast you'll think I've gone catatonic. Opposites attract, I guess." he grins. Magnus grins back, and they dance in silence for the remainder of the song.

Soon, it's past midnight, and they're at the bar area again. Alec is extremely tired, and he really wants to go home. He turns to Magnus. "Thanks, um, for saving me from Damien. And thanks for talking to me, I really l-like you, I think," he stutters. Magnus's face carves into a huge smile. "I think I like you too, Alec. Do you want me to escort you out? The last thing I'd want to happen is for Shitface Damien to come after you again." He rolls his eyes. Alec nods, and takes his hand. Izzy and Simon are already leaving anyway - she's gesturing at them to come on - so they do. 

"Simon and I are going to go up ahead, okay?" She asks when she meets him at the door. Alec nods. She jogs ahead to meet her boyfriend's fast stride. 

Now they're alone again. "That was..it was really nice to meet you. Do you think you could give me your, um..phone number?" Alec pushes his hair back, still blushing, nervous as ever. Magnus smiles softly. "Sure," They exchange their numbers, and just stand there silently. Then, in the silence, they move closer, and their lips are lock. It's soft; Alec thinks that the boy - man - who has him locked in an embrace tastes like something sweet. 

Then they pull away, and say their goodbyes. When Alec looks back, he can no longer see Magnus's outline, like he disappeared into the night.

Izzy's at his shoulder a minute later. "Did you have fun?" She asks, taking his hand. Alec smiles and closes his eyes for a while. "I think."


End file.
